THE Day
by goth4ever
Summary: It's THE day that Kyoraku and Ukitake love so very much. KyorakuxUkitake light Shonen-ai


"Jyuu~!!"

"Oh my God Shunsui… what do you want…? It's like… 3 in the morning…"

"Exactly"

"What?"

"Precisely."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right on the spot."

"…"

"I love you Jyuu~!!"

"Yeah… love… Now what in the world is so important that you needed to wake me up so very, _very_ early in the morning?"

"Cause…"

"Because why?"

"I didn't say 'because' I said Cause!"

"…"

"He he~!"

"CAUSE why…?"

"Um…"

"You forgot… didn't you?"

"No!!"

"Yes you did…"

"Ok, maybe you're right. BUT STILL!! I missed you Jyuu~!!"

"You want something don't you…?"

"Well now that you mention it…"

"I knew it…"

"Hey, you make it sound like I always want something!"

"That's because you normally do."

"Well… nuh…"

"Ha I win."

"Jyuu can I dye your hair pink?"

"What?!"

"Please?"

"No!!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to look like Yachiru!!"

"Hmm… good point…"

"Is that all you came for?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Now that you asked your question, I can go back to sleep!"

"Jyuu~!! You can't go back to sleep! Then I'll be lonely!"

"Like that has ever stopped me before."

"Now that's just plan mean."

"I know."

"I hate it when you smile like that…"

"Good night Shunsui."

"Nuuuuu~!!"

"What?"

"No going back to sleep!"

"And why not?

"Because… did you forget what today was?"

"I was supposed to remember something?"

"Yes!"

"Um…"

"You forgot?!"

"No."

"Yes you did…"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"What?"

"You said that that wasn't the point, and I wanna know what the point _really_ is."

"…"

"Jyuu Jyuu~!!"

"I'm not a candy Shun…"

"How do you know?"

"I think I would know if I was candy or not!!"

"Hmm…"

"What are you- Oh gross Shunsui!!"

"What?"

"You just licked me!"

"Well I wanted to know if you tasted like candy."

"I'm not candy!!"

"Maybe if we covered you in chocolate syrup…"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because, I do NOT want to be covered in chocolate syrup!"

"I would eat it for you."

"Shunsui!!"

"You know you'd liked it."

"Shut up!"

"Ha ha, your face is all red~!"

"I said shut up!!"

"He he~!"

"Stop touching me!"

"Uh oh, I think Jyuu Jyuu is mad…"

"Shunsui…"

"Yep I think he's mad now."

"GET OUT!!"

"Why~?!"

"Because you're pissing me off!!"

"But don't you love me?!"

"Yes but that's not the point!!"

"Then what-…"

"DON'T SAY IT!!"

"Mmm…"

"I'm going back to sleep…"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"NUUUUU~!!"

"Shun, you're a pain in my ass…"

"I know, but that' why you love me."

"Shut up…"

"So are you coming?!"

"Huh?"

"Today is that day Jyuu~!!"

"What day?"

"LA GASP!! You forgot!!"

"Forgot what?"

"Jyuushirou I can't believe you!!"

"Oh stop with the fake tears!"

"But you forgot the most important day of the year Jyuu!!"

"WHAT DAY!?!?!"

"It's _the_ day. _THE _day Jyuushirou!!"

"OK!! I GET THAT!!"

"Then are you coming?"

"Have I told you that you're a pain in my ass lately?"

"Yes, many times"

"Ok… fine… I'll go with you. But if you going to surprise sex me again…"

"I promised I would never do that again!"

"Yes but I know you…"

"I never go back on a promise! Remember that one day I promised you that I would go to the movies with you and then the hottest girl at our school asked me out to go to the fair with her? Remember that?"

"Yes."

"And I said no right?!"

"…yes…"

"See?! I never go angst my promises!"

"I guess you're right…"

"Well then come on!!"

"Can you tell me where I'm going first?"

"To the place that's outside of your division."

"Yeah… that helps _so _very much."

"He he!"

___________________________________________________________________

"Shunsui…?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we in kimonos…?"

"Because it's part of this _special _day."

"But why do I have to wear the stupid make up!?"

"Because red lip stick and pink blush really doesn't match my skin color. Plus you look so cute like that!"

"Oh, and I suppose that wearing a queen's crown and having my hair up into a high pony tail is cuter on my then you too right?!"

"Yep!"

"I hate you…"

"You don't mean that!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

"Shut up…"

"Heh, I win!"

"Tell me again why we're dressed like this…"

"Because it's tha-…"

If you say that it's that day again, I'll kill you."

"Ep! Ok, ok! Because it's opening day!"

"What?! Really!?"

"Yeah! You remember!?"

"Yeah! It's the day that we get to stand on a block while people walk into the academy and stand perfectly still. Then, when people get close enough, we quickly scream at them and scare the crap out of them! Am I right?!"

"Yes, yes! Bravo Jyuu, bravo!"

"Thank you, thank you!"

"And here I thought you forgot."

"I never forget important days like this."

"I should have known."

"Ok, you ready?"

"Oh yeah baby. Bring on the little kids~!"

"He he he…"

_3nd person view:_

Kyoraku jumped up onto the tall block then held his hand out for the other. Jyuushirou smiled and took it. Kyoraku pulled his lover up onto the block then smiled at him, Ukitake smiled back.

They stood in their poses, both holding hands then stood perfectly still.

One little kid appeared at the gate and smiled. She walked into the academy ground but then looked up at Ukitake and Kyoraku. "Wow, so pretty." She walked closer and put her finger tips on the metal plate that read: "_The _Kings_ of Idiotic pranks."_

She blinked a couple times "Huh?" then she looked up at the two.

When she did, Jyuushirou and Shunsui both quickly looked at her and made a creepy face then screamed at her. The girl screamed then turned and ran.

Ukitake and Kyoraku busted into laughter.

"Oh my Gosh!! This is going to be so much fun!!" Ukitake shouted as he hugged his stomach.

Kyoraku was leaned over and had his hands on his knees. He laughed too "Oh you know it!!"

___________________________________________________________________

FIN


End file.
